After it all
by TELLTALEGIRL
Summary: Its been a while since I wrote fanfics so don't hate. A young girl is the only one left from the group called organization 13, after she started her new life it all came crashing down when she met the guardians and pitch black. Will she be able to conquer her fears and be able to love again or will darkness consumer her and claim her heart?
1. Chapter 1

After it all

CHAPTER 1

This story is going to pick up after my sequel of fan fictions, and it is going to continue my story after loosing the organization. I was sent to my home world to watch over it, but I never told anyone about that. They thought I was still alive, but they could only see me because they had believed in me all my life. My sister kayla, cassie, jack, and my best friend morgan. We all just went back to our normal lives and I guess kayla and jack were in charge of rebuilding, but one day it all came to an end. And to think I thought that this was all over, I wouldn't have to use my powers ever again and I would have had my old life back. Guess fate had other plans for me. So I'll start when my journey began, and I met so many new friends and run into old enemies.

It all started that night, right that night of the storm. I was going to go check in on kayla and jack, because I hadn't seen them all day. Morgan decided to tag along with me, said she still doesn't trust jack and we should be careful around him. We then came to their bedroom door, but before I opened it I heard yelling.

Morgan-That doesn't sound to good

Ashley-Wait a minute. Kayla, jack is everything alright in there

Jack-Everything is fine, now go —

But then a gun fired, and I then recognized it to be Kayla's.

Ashley-Oh no. Morgan, help me kick the door down

Morgan-Right

We then worked together and busted the door down, inside we saw jack holding kayla at gun point. He had also struck her with his sword, because she was bleeding a lot.

Jack-Stay back!

He then pointed the gun at us, but we just summoned our weapons and pointed them back at jack.

Morgan-I told you we couldn't trust him

Ashley-Jack, think about what you're doing. It doesn't have to end like this

Jack-Yeah? Well ain't that nice of you? But no thanks, after I deal with kayla here your next.

Morgan-You aren't touching either of them!

Ashley-What are you talking about?

Jack-Didn't she tell you? She was planning to give the kingdom over to you, instead of me.

Ashley-Kayla…

Morgan-Ashley, look out!

As I turned jack dropped kayla and fired the gun at me. I ducked and on instinct I threw my staff his way. When I looked up I saw that I had hit him, and there his body was pinned up on the wall. I then called my staff back and his body fell limp on the floor. I couldn't believe what I had just done, I hadn't used my staff or powers since the incident at the castle. I was brought back to reality when I heard morgan calling my name. I then saw her kneeling beside kayla, I instantly ran over to her and gathered her in my arms.

Ashley-Kayla?

Makayla-Hey… (coughing)

Morgan gave me a look of worry

Ashley-Don't worry you're going to be okay

Makayla-You could at least spare me the bedside crap

She then gave me a slight smile, knowing she was almost out of time

Ashley-Sorry

Makayla-Ashley, promise me something?

Ashley-Yes?

Makayla-Please keep my… I mean our home safe. I chose you from morgan and cassie because, I know that you were the best of them. And your my sister, but now I need you to do as I'm asking one last time. Can you do that for me?

Ashley-Of coarse

Makayla-Thank you. Even if some believe you don't belong here because of your past, don't let that stop you.

Then her eyes shut, and her breathing stopped.

Ashley-Kayla? Kayla!

I then started to cry

Morgan-She's gone ashley, you have to let her go

I then looked up at morgan, and she gave me a reassuring smile

Morgan-You know what has to be done

Ashley-Right

I then took my wayfinder from my pocket and held it close to my heart

Ashley-Guys, its me. I need one last favor, can you please watch out for my sister?

The wayfinder then started to sparkle and so did kayla's lifeless body. She then started to disappear and ultimately she was gone. I then looked towards the window at the moon

Ashley-Thank you

Then a few of the castle guards burst through the doors

?-What happened?

I didn't answer, because I was still mourning the loss of my sister.

?-Is that the king?

They then noticed jack's corpse laying on the other side of the room.

Morgan-He killed the queen. We tried to stop him, but it was too late.

But then in the middle of my mourning I heard a voice in my head

?-Ashley, stop your mourning. I need to tell you something

Ashley-Who are you?

Then I opened my eyes and I was at the station of serenity

?-Thats not important, but you need to keep going. Or your fears will consume you. I have belief in you, and I believe that you day you may become something more than what you once were. Something more than a nobody.

Ashley-But, I can't be more than I was. I was number 15 and thats it. I wanted to stay with my family, with my kids and…saix too

?-You can't dwell on it, you need to focus on now.

Ashley-Okay I'll try. For them and for my sister.

?-Good, now go

Ashley-Wait who are you?

But before I got an answer, I was transported back to the real world. I opened my eyes to see that I was brought to my room. Beside me was morgan and cassie, with worried expressions on their faces

Morgan-Oh thank god.

Cassie-We thought you might of…

Ashley-What happened?

Morgan-You passed out, so we brought you here.

I then sat up in my bed

Cassie-What are we gonna do now? Kayla's dead, she never picked someone to take her place

Morgan-Thats not entirely true…

Cassie-What do you mean, she picked someone? Who?

Then morgan glanced over at me

Cassie-Are you serious? She picked you, but you have no experience in leading

Ashley-Actually I do. I was supposed to become queen after layla and xemnas passed, but thats when xehanort…

Cassie-I'm so sorry ashley

Ashley-It's alright

I then got out of my bed and faced the two

Ashley-I never thought kayla would choose me, but I guess I don't have a choice but to respect her final wishes. Cassie, tell the guards to schedule a coronation for tomorrow morning.

Cassie-Right

She then left my room to notify the guards

Morgan-Ashley are you sure about this? You should wait a few days, since your not in the best condition to do this

Ashley-I have to do this now, for kayla. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get some rest

Morgan-Okay

She then left as well, and there I stayed with just my thoughts

Ashley-Why kayla, why me? I can't do this, what if someone finds out about my powers.

I had some much fear coursing through my veins, and my heart was racing. Then I looked down at my hands and saw swirls of nothingness coming from my finger tips.

Ashley-No, please they can't know. I might hurt them if…

I then looked up at the moon and prayed deep down in my heart that no one would find out about my powers. Afterwards I had went to bed, because tomorrow was going to be a long day. Meanwhile off in another dimension a being unknown to me had became aware of my presence. His name was pitch black. He was in his lair when it had occurred, all of a sudden a burst of fear went throughout his body. To him it felt amazing so he had to know what the source was. Then a fearling came over to him.

Pitch-Show me the source of this fear

The fearling projected an image of you in your organization uniform

Pitch-How in the world, these nobodies had vanished centuries ago. Why is she still here? No matter, I need to find her and convince her to join me. With her I can destroy those guardians once and for all. I just need to get to her before the man in the moon does.

He then walked out to the entrance to his lair and looked up at the moon

Pitch-Don't look at me like that old friend, you knew this day was coming. My nightmares are once again ready and with the power of that girl I shall rule again. Are your guardians?


	2. Chapter 2

With that said he disappeared. When morning came my heart was racing. I was terrified that someone would find out. But I couldn't let that get in the way. I had then decided to take a shower, and when I had gotten out I had saw that one of the servants had brought me a dress. So I put the dress on and I started to pace around my room. The only thing that used to calm me down when I was a kid was to sing, so I started to do so.

Ashley-"Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be."

I then walked over to kayla's portrait

Ashley-"Conceal, don't feel, put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know."

Then my bedroom door opened, I turned to see cassie there

Cassie-The guards are awaiting your orders to open up the gates, so that the coronation may begin

Ashley-Tell them we may begin

Cassie-Yes, your majesty

With that she left, and walked over to my balcony window. I looked down at the bridge that led to the castle, and saw hundreds of people awaiting to get in. Then the gates slowly started to open up and I caught a glimpse of yellow exiting the gates. I then knew it was morgan, I guess when kayla was queen she didn't have the gates opened as much. In the distance I could hear her singing that one song me and her used to love when we were in school still. Before any of this happened, her voice could be heard up at my balcony. Every word I could make out

Morgan-"For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of."

Ashley-"Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be."

Morgan-"A chance to change my lonely world."

Ashley-"Conceal"

Morgan-"A chance to find true love."

Ashley-"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know."

Morgan-"I know it all ends tomorrow so it has to be today."

I went to turn around when I was greeted with cassie and a few of my sisters guards

Cassie-We're ready for you, your majesty

Ashley-Oh, okay

Cassie-Lets go

I then went with them to this beautiful room I had never been inside, there all the royal guests sat on each side of the room. I walked down the aisle and as I passed they all looked at me. I then reached the front where my best friend morgan stood beside the priest, she was wearing a beautiful yellow gown. The priest then started to speak in some foreign language, kayla and her love of mexican language and soccer skills. He then grabbed a rounded crown and motioned for me to lean over. I did so and he recited a few words in spanish, then he placed the crown on my head. I then stood straight up, and he grabbed a pillow with a golden staff and orb. I then went to grab them, but he stopped me

Priest-Your majesty the gloves

I then looked at my hands, I was hesitant at first but I did so and laid them on the pillow. I the grabbed the objects and faced the crowd.

Priest-I dub thee queen ashley of avery

The crowd then stood and started applauding in my honor. I looked them over and I felt like I was back home, with the organization. But as soon as I thought that I instantly saw the crowd as the organization. My head began to hurt, then I looked down at my hands. To my horror I saw the nothingness creeping up the objects, I then quickly sat the objects back on the pillow and grabbed my gloves. Later that evening all the guests were sent to the ball room, awaiting my arrival. Then cassie grabbed their attention so she could announce me and morgan's arrival.

Cassie-Ladies and gentlemen, queen ashley of avery

I then walked over beside of cassie and faced the crowd

Cassie-Princess morgan of avery

Morgan then walked over, but wasn't sure where to go, when cassie motioned for her to be beside me.

Morgan-Are you sure, I don't think—

Then cassie grabbed her a placed her beside me, and the crowd then resumed their previous dancing. I looked over at morgan and she looked so nervous.

Ashley-Hey

Morgan then turned and faced me confused

Morgan-Hey, hey me?

I nodded

Ashley-You look beautiful

Morgan-Thank you, you look beautifuler. I mean not fuller, you look better.

I then chuckled to myself

Ashley-Thank you, so this is what a formal party looks like?

Morgan-I'm guessing you've never been to one

Ashley-Nah, but before me and layla used to throw the wildest parties around

It hurt to say her name, but it felt good

Morgan-You and her were close, huh?

Ashley-Yeah, she was like the sister I never had

Morgan-What is that smell?

I then looked over at her a little lost

Ashley-What smell?

Morgan-That smell

Me and her then smelled the air, and faced each other

Ashley-Chocolate

Morgan-Chocolate

Then we both started to giggle

Morgan-I wish it could be like this forever

Ashley-Me too

But then I remembered that my powers were still unstable, and I hated to hurt anyone's feelings but I had to

Ashley-But it can't

Morgan-Why not, I mean—

Ashley-It just can't!

Morgan looked so hurt, but I had to do this to keep everyone safe. I then walked to the gallery, to have time to think and to calm down. I went inside and shut the doors behind me. I just needed time to relax, before my powers revealed themselves.

Ashley-Get a hold of yourself ashley, try to control it. If you don't you'll hurt morgan and cassie

?-Ah yes, what a shame that would be if something were to happen to them

I was startled by the voice and was afraid to turn around at first, but I did so anyways. When I turned to my surprise there was no one there

Ashley-Who's there, show yourself

?-Gladly

Just then the shadows in the room moved, and I was so terrified. But I kept my nerve, I couldn't be who I was back then. The shadows then formed into this tall being dressed in black.

Ashley-W-who are you?

Pitch-I'm pitch black you're highness.

He then bowed before me

Pitch-And who do I have the pleasure of meeting this fine evening?

Ashley-Its Ashley, Ashley Houston

I was wary of this man, but for some reason I felt as if I already trusted him. But I knew better than to trust him

Pitch-My what a beautiful name for such a beautiful young woman

Ashley-Thank you

Pitch-You remind me of my daughter, seraphina.

Ashley-What uh, happened to her?

Pitch-Gone, taken away from me by the darkness

Ashley-I'm sorry for your loss, I've lost people too

Pitch-Thank you

We then stood there in silence for a moment until he broke it

Pitch-I see you're not mortal

Ashley-How did you…

Pitch-I knew the people you were with. The organization, born with no hearts.

Ashley-Don't talk about them

Pitch-There were twenty of you, very tight knit group

Ashley-How do you know them?

Pitch-I had a run in with them, they assumed I worked for some man. I can't remember the name

Ashley-Xehanort?

Pitch-Thats it. Said I was nothing but one of his heartless, they then attacked me. I managed to escape. I have to say I would rather take my chances with the guardians than them.

Ashley-Guardians?

Pitch-You've never heard of them?

Ashley-No, who are they?

Pitch-Horrendous people I advise you to stay away from them. They consist of who you know them as Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and that infernal boy Jack Frost.

Ashley-I don't believe in them, haven't since I was a kid

Pitch-Then we'll get along just fine

Ashley-What do you mean?

Pitch-I can see you're not happy here, with this life. No one knows of your pain, but I do. You lost your kids, your husband, best friend, and your sister.

Ashley-How did you know?

Pitch-I was drawn to that boys fear of loosing the kingdom to you

Ashley-Well you should know he's dead and its because of me

Pitch-I know, and you did the right thing. You don't have to be alone ashley, I believe in you and I can keep you safe. You don't have to be afraid

Ashley-Why me? What makes me so special?

Pitch-Some people can't come back from the things we've witnessed, but you you're special. You took the hurt and made it into strength, you prevailed when all others failed.

Ashley-So you're trying to ask me to join you?

Pitch-Yes, look I know you're wary and you have every right to be. You don't know me from a hole in the ground. But I'm giving you a chance to start over, and live a life with no fear.

Ashley-You're right about a lot of those things, but I'm sorry I can't. I promised my sister I would look after her kingdom and thats what I'm gonna do.

Pitch-Well I'm sorry to hear that, but at least think it over

Ashley-I will, now goodbye

Pitch-Farewell


	3. Chapter 3

The man then dissolved into the shadows and just like that he was gone. I then realized I had been gone for a long while and had to get back. When I returned I was greeted with morgan and all the others in tow.

Morgan-Oh there you are ashley, I need to tell you the news

Ashley-And what would that be?

Morgan-Josh and the others are going to be staying here in the castle with us.

Ashley-Wait, what? I'm confused

Morgan-They're our best friends, we have to let them stay

Ashley-No, they're your best friends. My friends are gone

Josh-Ashley if you would just hear us out—

Ashley-No, it's nice to see you guys but you can't stay here. I'm sorry

I then turned to cassie

Ashley-The party is over close the gates

Cassie-Yes your majesty

I then started to walk away, but was stopped by morgan grabbing my hand to stop me but instead took my glove. I then turned to retrieve it

Ashley-Give it back!

Morgan-Ashley please! Please, I can't live like this

I could see the hurt in her heart, and what pitch said to me kept replaying over and over in my mind. But I had to stick to my word.

Ashley-Then leave

She looked as if she was going to cry and I couldn't stay there any longer so I turned to leave

Morgan-What did we ever do to you?

Ashley-Enough morgan

Morgan-No! I know that since you lost your friends and family its been hard. But why do you shut people out, why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!

Ashley-I said ENOUGH!

I then turned and released lexaeus's powers creating a barrier of ragged stone between me and everyone. By the time I realized what I had done it was too late, and everyone stared at me with a face of horror.

Morgan-Ashley…

I then turned and ran away, I had no destination I just needed to get away from all this. When I burst through the castle's front doors there was people everywhere. I pushed my way through, until I was cornered at a plaza fountain. I then accidentally placed my hand on the rim. Then ice started to cover it and freeze the water.

?-Stop her!

I then turned and saw the guards at the door and cassie trying to stop them

Ashley-Please, just stay away. Stay away!

But my powers started to take control of themselves, and before I could stop it a fire ball went sent flying at cassie and the guards. Thankfully cassie blocked it with her sword. I then looked down at my hands in horror, but then morgan's voice caught my attention. I looked up and saw her coming so I took off again. As I ran all I could think of is pitch's offer, suddenly it was sounding better and better. I then found myself at the edge of the river. Morgan wasn't far behind calling my name, I backed up to the river and placed my foot on the edge. I looked down to see my foot was dry and that vexen's ice was freezing the water I stood on. I then realized I can get across the river like this, right as the thought crossed my mind I heard morgan calling my name. So I did what I had to and took off. When I reached the other side tears were streaming down my face, and it was strange now I wanted to be with pitch. He reminded me of the organization. But I turned him down so now I'm on my own. Then I decided to go to the one place that did feel like I belonged, the world that never was. My one and only home, so I opened a portal and left. Meanwhile at pitch's lair I was unaware he was watching me, and he saw what happened after we talked.

Pitch-It seems as though I was right. Don't worry ashley I will be there shortly, but I need to keep spreading my fearlings. But I will rescue from this nightmare.

And with that he was gone, by then I had arrived in my old home. I was met the ruins it was left in. It looked as if it had been through hell and back. I looked up into the sky and saw thick clouds covering kingdom hearts.

Ashley-It's been awhile, hasn't it?

It hurt me to see my world in ruins like this, but I was torn from my thoughts when I heard something. I then turned to be faced with a dusk, and injured one to be exact.

Ashley-It's just you

I then walked over to it and caressed it, since we were the same I felt its pain

Ashley-I'm sorry I wasn't here, but I'm going to make up for it right now.

I then lent him some of my energy and he began to float like its old self, but it wasn't completely the same. So I stood and faced where the castle once was and began to fix my world.

Ashley-"The city glows red and everyone's dead. Not a body to be seen, a kingdom of fear and darkness and it looks like I'm the queen. The flames keep roaring like this furnace thats inside, couldn't keep it in hell knows I've tried. Don't ever leave, just stay right here. The world is full of darkness. Full of fear, the worlds so cruel you'll never know. Well now I know!

I the threw my glove into the air and started to use my powers to repair the city.

Ashley-"Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore."

I then turned to the dusk and fully healed him and other dusk's started to come out

Ashley-"Let it go, let it go. Time to open a new door. I don't care who I have to slay. Let the deaths rage on, the darkness never frightened me anyway."

I then threw the decretive armor I was wearing off and headed for the castle.

Ashley-"Its funny how this darkness makes everything seem bright, and the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all."

I then ran to the path leading to the castle and started to rebuild it

Ashley-"Its time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through. No right right no wrong when its only me. I'm free."

I then started to run up the path way

Ashley-"Let it go, let it go. I'm one with the midnight sky. Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry!"

I then ran to the center of where the castle once resided and began to bring it back.

Ashley-"This world is mine, I don't care what they say. Let the deaths rage on."

I then began to form the castle's structure with my powers combined with the rest of the organizations.

Ashley-"My power surges through the air and all around. I'm building up an army full of verdant monsters all around. When I take over, there's just one thing I'm gonna do. I'm never going back, the future's all I have!"

I the removed my crown and threw it into the endless void of darkness below. I then pulled out all the ribbons in my hair and let my hair down.

Ashley-"Let it go, let it go."

I then started to transform my dress into my old organization uniform and my hair went back to its normal length.

Ashley-"Let the violet lotus dawn. Let it go, let it go. Their precious world is gone."

I then started to walk towards the altar and face a now visible kingdom hearts

Ashley-"Their world will burn, like the light of day. Let the deaths rage on! The darkness never frightened me anyway."

I opened my eyes and looked at my world once again in its former glory. But my mind kept telling me what I did was wrong and I should go back, however my heart said I was right to do what I did. It said I was right to come home, and restore my once forgotten realm. I then pushed those thoughts away and looked up at kingdom hearts, holding my wayfinder close to my heart.

Ashley-Well guys, I did it. I came back to face my past. I miss you guys so much, I just…wish you were here with me now.


	4. Chapter 4

I was then torn from my thoughts when I heard a scream, on instinct I turned to see the heartless chasing this rabbit? I remember him he's the easter bunny, pitch told me of him. He was running through the streets when he fell in front of the memories skyscraper.

Ashley-Oh no, I have to help him!

I then put my hood up and summoned my staff. I wanted to get to him fast so the castle wasn't an option. I then used my powers to create a lion dusk, and mounted him. I then rode it into the city and managed to knock the heartless back from the rabbit. Once they were a few feet away I hopped off and helped him up

Ashley-Are you alright?

Bunny-I'm alright, they just got the jump on me.

Ashley-Well good, I'll get rid of them

Bunny-Wait, who are you?

Ashley-I'll tell you later, right now I have some unwelcome guests to escort out

I then got into a fighting stance in front of the easter bunny, readying myself to protect him. The first heartless struck and I got to work on getting rid of them. Surprisingly the lion I had created was also helping me fight the heartless back. Once I had them all cleared out I turned to face the rabbit. He was very tall 6 or 7 feet at the most. He had beautiful grey fur with dark gray tribal markings. He also had bright toxic green eyes, it brought me memories of layla and axel. Best of all he had an amazing Australian accent. It reminded me of my old friend john. And I guess I was so caught up in examining him, I kinda got side tracked.

Bunny-Hey!

I jumped and focused back on reality

Bunny-I wanted to thank ya, I would've been a goner if you hadn't come along. Miss?

Ashley-Ashley, and you are?

Bunny-E. Aster Bunnymund. But my friends call me bunny

Ashley-Well bunny I suggest you leave before more show up.

I then turned to leave with my lion in tow, when he stopped me.

Bunny-You aren't gonna stay here are ya? This place is dangerous, come with me I have a place thats safe from those things.

Ashley-Those things are heartless, and I can take care of myself. Now like I said you need to leave.

Bunny-Alright, but will I ever see you again?

Ashley-Yeah, in the future.

Bunny-Good, I look forward to it. You take care of yourself.

Ashley-You too

He then tapped his foot on the ground and he then disappeared down the hole it created. When he was gone it sealed back and a flower bloomed in its place. Once I was sure he had gone I removed my hood and walked over to the flower.

Ashley-Huh, they don't seem that bad. I wonder if I will ever see him again.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't noticed it had started to storm. I then stood and mounted my lion. We then road back to the castle. Meanwhile back at avery morgan was heading back to the castle, when she ran into cassie and the guards.

Cassie-She is not a danger! She wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally.

Morgan-Whats going on

Cassie-Thank god your here. They're trying to say that ashley is a threat, a threat can you believe it?

Morgan-Ashley is my best friend, how dare any of you say that. You all served her sister

Soldier-Yeah, but she wasn't cursed with powers of darkness like that girl.

Soldier-We need to go after her, or otherwise she will hurt other people

Morgan-I'll—

She was cut off by a child's scream. She turned and saw a child being attacked by a heartless

Morgan-Oh no

She then summoned her weapons and saved the child from the heartless

Morgan-Are you all right?

?-Yeah, thank you princess.

Morgan-Your welcome, now go find your mom

?-Okay

The little girl then left and morgan went back to cassie and the guards

Morgan-Are josh and the others still here?

Cassie-Yeah, why?

Morgan-We're going after ashley

She then turned to a guard

Morgan-Bring me my horse mac

Soldier-Yes, your highness

Cassie-How do you even know where she went

Morgan-There's only one place she can go

Cassie-And where's that?

Morgan-The world that never was

Cassie-Are you sure she would go there? I mean it was destroyed in their last battle with him

Morgan-It's our only lead

Then the soldier returned with morgan's horse

Morgan-Thank you

Morgan then mounted the horse and cassie jumped onto the back

Josh-Morgan are you sure about this?

Morgan-Yes, she's my best friend She would never hurt me.

She then looked up to the crowd

Morgan-In our absence I am placing josh in charge

With that said she took off, and when outside the kingdom she had mac summon a portal and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at my castle I was in the organization's monument room. It's where we had a small insignia with our rank and nickname. I had caught myself lingering over saix's

Ashley-I miss you saix, I just wish you were with me now. I don't know what to do now, I'm lost. Please just give me a sign that you're there.

Then a portal opened and my lion walked over to me from it

Ashley-What is it boy?

He then started nudging me to towards the altar, I just caved in and followed him. Curious as to what he was leading me to. When we got there, no one was there. I looked all around, but to no avail I was alone.

Ashley-What were you trying to show me boy?

?-I have to say this is truly amazing

I wasn't expecting anyone to find me yet, thinking it was people that wanted to hurt me I summoned my staff and turned to face them. But to my surprise it was that man pitch.

Pitch-Easy girl, I'm not looking for a fight. I just wanna talk

I then lowered my staff, seeing that he was telling the truth

Pitch-Who's this with you?

Ashley-Oh thats stormo I created him

Pitch-Ashley I'm sorry, if I would've known she was going to do that, I would've helped you

Ashley-No it's okay you don't have to apologize. Thanks to you I'm finally free

He then smiled at me and I did the same. It felt good to have a friend there that actually understood me. Like xemnas when I was created, but then when that thought crossed my mind I saw xemnas standing there instead of pitch. My powers then tried to strike him down, just because I was afraid. But then as the lightning left my hand I saw it was still pitch, thank god he was able to block it. He looked at me and saw I was terrified about what happened

Pitch-Ashley, calm down its okay. You didn't hurt me, just—

Ashley-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…

He then walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see him looking at me. His eyes were filled with worry, about me? No, no one has cared about me like this since I was with the organization. Just when I was about to tell him something I heard a voice coming up the stairs, it was morgan.

Ashley-Oh no

I then walked past him and to the stairs

Pitch-Whats wrong?

Ashley-Its morgan, she came to find me. You have to go, she can't see you.

Pitch-No, I'm not leaving. I still have to tell you something.

Ashley-Fine just don't be seen

I then went down the stairs and saw morgan there.

Ashley-Morgan?

Morgan-Whoa, ashley. You look amazing, just like your old self

Ashley-Thank you

Morgan-And the castle its been so long since I was here. Its like nothing ever happened

Ashley-I know, I never thought I was capable of doing this.

She then started to come closer to me, but I stepped back from her

Morgan-I'm sorry ashley, if I had known…

Ashley-No its okay, you don't have to apologize. You should probably go, you belong back in avery.

Morgan-So do you—

Ashley-No I don't. I belong here, where I can be who I once was and not hurt anyone.

Morgan-Ashley please, your my best friend. I can't do this without you—

Cassie-Morgan I swear if you ditch me again like that…

Ashley-Wait is that cassie?

Cassie then came up the stairs and stood beside morgan.

Ashley-Cassie?

Cassie-Thank god you're okay, I thought the guards would…

Morgan-But they didn't and now we're all together again, like old times. Right ashley?

Ashley-Yeah

Morgan-Ashley we were so close back then, we can go back to being that way

I then thought back to the party when I had almost struck morgan with my powers. I could never go back knowing I almost hurt her

Ashley-No, we can't goodbye morgan

I then turned to go back to the altar, but morgan followed me.

Morgan-Ashley please

Ashley-I'm just trying to protect you

Morgan-You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid.

She then started to chase me back up the stairs and started to sing to me, hoping it would get through to me.

Morgan-"Please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore. Cause for the first time in forever I finally understand, for the first time in forever we can fix this hand in hand. We can head out of this world together, you don't have to live in fear. Cause for the first time in forever I will be right here."

By then we were at the altar, so I decided to go along just to convince her to leave

Ashley-"Morgan please go back home, your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."

Morgan-"Yeah, but—"

Ashley-"I know you mean well, but leave me be. Yes I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."

Morgan-"Actually we're not"

Ashley-"What do you mean you're not"

Morgan-"I get the feeling you don't know"

Ashley-"What do I not know"

Morgan-"Avery is in deep, deep, deep, deep, deep heartless"

Ashley-What?

Morgan-You kinda set off an eternal darkness everywhere.

Ashley-Everywhere?

Morgan-Its okay you can just get rid of them

Ashley-No I can't, I don't know how

Morgan-Sure you can, I know you can. "Cause for the first time in forever, you don't have to be afraid."

Ashley-"No, I'm such a fool I can't be free"

Morgan-"You don't have to be afraid"

Ashley-"No escape from the storm inside of me"

Morgan-"We can work this out together"

Ashley-"I can't control the curse"

Morgan-"We'll reverse the storm you've made"

Ashley-"No, morgan please you'll only make it worse"

Morgan-"Don't panic, we'll make the sunshine bright"

Ashley-"So much fear, you're not safe here. No, I CAN'T!"

I then lost control of my powers and struck morgan's heart. I didn't notice until I turned to look at her. She was on the ground shivering, trying her bedt to hold back the tears.

Cassie-Morgan!

Cassie then ran to her side and helped her up

Cassie-Are you alright?

Morgan-I'm fine

Ashley-I, I… Never mind you have to go.

Morgan-Not without you, we could stop this if you just—

Ashley-How? What power do you have to stop this darkness? To stop me?

Morgan-I'm not leaving this world without you

Ashley-Yes you are, goodbye morgan

I then used my powers and summoned my lion to make them leave. He opened a portal and sent the two flying through it. Once I knew they were gone, I burst into tears, how could I have done this to morgan? I then collapsed to my knees and kept crying, wanting nothing more than to just disappear as my friends before me did. I was so caught up in my emotions I didn't even notice pitch had knelt down beside me.

Pitch-Ashley its okay, there's no need to cry.

He then placed his hand on my shoulder and I felt a warmth I hadn't in a very long time. I looked up to him, ceasing my crying.

Pitch-I know what its like to hurt the people you love, but there's nothing that can be done now. You protected yourself from them, they were going to take you back and make you live a life full of fear and false friendship

Ashley-What do you mean?

Pitch-What I mean is, I know you think those two girls were your best friends, but it wasn't true. They were just using you to replace your sister. I'm not saying this to hurt you, but to help you.

Ashley-But they said… Oh god.

He then saw that I was almost on the verge of crying again, so he pulled me into an embrace. I wasn't expecting this, but I liked it. I felt as though this man would keep me safe in his arms.

Pitch-I would never do that to you, you're a strong, smart and beautiful young girl. Any person would be lucky to have you in their family

Ashley-I, I don't have anyone left.

Pitch-Yes, you do

I then looked up at him confused, and he just smiled back at me lovingly. Like a father would his daughter

Pitch-You have me remember? I said that you don't have to be alone, I would keep you safe and provide you with all the love and friendship you need. I would never let anyone hurt you. I promise

I then saw it, it was in front of me this whole time. This man pitch, was all the family I had and all I'd ever need. I made up my mind on the matter and just rested my head against his chest once more.

Ashley-Okay

Pitch-Okay, what?

Ashley-I'll go with you. I don't wanna be like this anymore

He didn't say anymore after that, we just sat there in silence enjoying each others company.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile back at avery things weren't going well for morgan. They were heading back to the castle on mac, when cassie checked morgan's pulse. It was very faint, but it was still there. She was still there.

Cassie-Morgan, don't die on me! Faster mac!

They then got the bridge and sprinted across it, cassie slashing through heartless as she went. They were at the castle sooner than cassie thought, the guards came running out with a few of the maids of the castle.

Maid-Princess morgan! What happened, where's the queen?

Cassie-No time to explain, we have to hurry.

Cassie then jumped off mac and ran inside with a shivering morgan in her arms. They soon made it to morgan's room, where cassie laid her down on her bed. She checked for her pulse once more, but she couldn't feel it.

Cassie-No, no no no no no! Morgan, please don't do this!

Cassie was now crying in fear of her friend's life. She had started CPR, but it was too late morgan was already gone. Cassie started to cry harder, she was on her own now. Kayla was gone, morgan was tone and ashley too. She was torn from her thoughts when a bright light shown through the window and on morgan. Her body started to glow and then morgan's eyes shot open when the light subsided. Cassie looked up at her friend, and pulled her into a hug

Cassie-You're alive! Thank god, I thought I lost you.

Morgan-Who are you?

With that cassie pulled back and looked into her friends eyes

Cassie-What do you mean? Morgan its me, cassie. We were friends since high school. We defeated wesker with ashley and kayla. You me and kayla built this kingdom together.

Morgan-Well cassie, I don't remember any of that.

Cassie-You have got be kidding me

Sorry its a bit short I have to work on some more of it before I post again, by this coming tuesday one or more chapters will be up


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile in the in cold heart of the north pole, something truly amazing began to happen. In his office the great man Nicholas St. North was working on his latest creation, when one of his yeti's stormed in yelling in his own language about something.

North-What is it now?

The yeti then began talking again and north had caught what it said.

North-The globe?

He then got up from his desk and grabbed his sabers, and headed for the globe room. When he arrived he saw that all the elves and yetis were there obviously worried about something. When he came to control panel, the globe room started to shake. When the shaking subsided black sand started to cover it, and soon it engulfed it. The elves were all running for and some of the yetis were as well, for fear of what was going on. Then the sand gathered at the top of the globe and the disappeared with a loud noise, that shook the room. North and the workshop's inhabitants all stood there awe struck, confused about what had happened. Then a shadow flew in front of them and started to laugh, and just like that it was gone.

North-Can it be…? Dingle, make preparations we are going to have company.

North then stepped over to the control panel in front of the globe and pulled a lever. This activated the northern lights, a message for all the guardians to gather at the pole. Moments later all the guardians had arrived at the pole, among these people are the tooth fairy guardian of dreams. Sandman the guardian of dreams, and of course the great easter bunny guardian of hope.

Bunny-This better be good north

North-It is, old friend just be patient

Tooth-Wait, where's jack?

Sandy then made images above his head showing that he just saw him a minute ago.

Tooth-But, baby tooth's gone too. Where could she have—

Jack-Baby tooth, wait up!

They then all looked up to the open window, and saw a small tooth fairy fly in followed by the guardian of fun jack frost. The two then flew over to the guardians and a worried tooth started to scold baby tooth not to go off on her own without asking

Jack-Its okay tooth she was with me

Tooth-I know, but she has a job as well.

Jack-Anyways, north why are we here? I was hoping to wrap this up fast I was hanging with elsa and the others

Bunny-Looks like frostbite has a crush on elsa

Jack started to blush and turned his head to a different direction

Jack-Shut up bunny

North-Don't tease bunny, now we must get down to business. Pitch was here at the pole

Tooth-Are you serious, I thought we got rid of him

Bunny-Wait pitch was actually here?

North-Well, not exactly

Bunny-What do you mean not exactly?

North-There was black sand covering the globe, then a shadow.

Bunny-Can you believe this sandy?

Sandy then formed a question mark above his head and shrugged

Bunny-Yeah, you said it sandy

Jack-Look, did it seem like he was going to be a threat? Cause if he was me and the others can go take him out right now. Get this over with quick and easy right?

Tooth-Jack it isn't that simple

Jack-Why not?

Tooth-First of all we don't know here he is

Jack-That shouldn't stop us though

Sandy watched as the two bickered, but then something caught his attention. He looked up to the skylight and saw the moon shining brightly. He tried to get the others attention, but they wouldn't pay any attention. So he grabbed a nearby elf and shook its bel until the others looked over to him, he then pointed up to the moon.

North-Ah, man in moon! sandy why didn't you say something?

Sandy then glared at north, but he didn't pay no mind

North-Its been a long time old friend, what is big news?

Then moon then started to shine bright on the guardians insignia, and then two shadows appeared before them. One took the shape of pitch, and the other took the shape of a cloaked figure.

Bunny-It is pitch

North-See?

Jack-But who's that with him?

Tooth-I don't know, I've never seen this person

Sandy then made images above his head indicating he didn't know either. Bunny though he just stayed silent, because he knew this girl. It was the girl that saved him, and now she was with pitch.

North-Bunny?

Bunny what then snapped out of it by his old friend, when he looked up everyone was staring at him

Tooth-Do you know this person?

Bunny-Yeah, its a girl I met a few days back. Said her name's ashley, she saved me from these shadow creatures

Jack-Fearlings?

Bunny-No, she called them heartless. Whatever that means.

North-Sandy, do you know anything of these creatures?

Sandy then made images above his indicating he might have a few books on them, at his island

North-There has to be more to this girl though, I mean look at her. How she's dressed, the way she carries herself, and that staff.

Tooth-Wait, I remember now! That uniform it belong to a group of ancient beings that disappeared a long time ago. Its organization XIII, they were a group of nobodies that were born without a heart.

Jack-Without a heart? How is that even possible?

Bunny-I've heard about them too, I knew she looked familiar somehow. Legend says that they were the strongest beings in all the worlds.

North-If pitch has her, he must've corrupted her. Now he has the upper hand unless we do something.

Then the floor started to move and a stone appeared from the floor. It started to glow bright with the moons light, and an image started to take form.

Tooth-Guys, do you know what this means?

North-He's choosing another guardian!

Bunny-Why?

North-Dunno, guess manny thinks we need help

Jack-Wonder who its gonna be?

Tooth-The leprechaun?

Sandy then held a thumbs up towards tooth

Bunny-Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog

The image started to clarify and when it came in to focus it showed an image of a girl. Her hair was blonde and up in a messy bun, she was also wearing a blue bandana in her hair. Her attire consisted of a bikini top, a pair of short shorts, a red scarf, decretive sleeves, combat gloves, and she wielded two duel wield daggers.

North-Who's this?

Bunny-I take it back the groundhog's fine

Jack-Why, whats wrong with her bunny?

Bunny-If you haven't noticed there are enough blondes around here lately

Tooth-Bunny, thats not nice.

Sandy then started to rapidly form images above his head, but the others couldn't understand.

Jack-slow it down a bit sandy

Sandy did so a relayed the images again, this time the others translated it meant that sandy knew this girl.

North-Well who is she?

Sandy then wrote in sand above his head the name morgan, princess of avery.

Bunny-Princess?

Tooth-Oh, I've been to that kingdom before its ruled by whats a girl with short brown hair. Can't remember the name though

North-Well since sandy knows this girl he should be the one to go get her.

Sandy then nodded and flew out the window. Bunny was still thinking about the image of the girl that saved him. She couldn't really be working with pitch could she?

Bunny-'Hang on ashley, I'm coming for ya'

Hey guys I probably won't update this until friday or saturday, the latest will be monday.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night me and pitch still hadn't left the world that never was, he just sat there with me. Letting me get all of what happened out of my system. That was until I ran out of tears, and my breathing even out.

Pitch-Better?

Ashley-Yeah, thanks.

Pitch-For what?

I then looked up at him and smiled

Ashley-For everything, you were there for me when I needed it.

Pitch-No thanks needed

He then got to his feet and lent me a hand standing up

Ashley-But still, you put up with me when you had no clue who I was. Why do you even wanna help me?

Pitch-I know what its like to lose people. I lost my daughter, and this is all I have left of her.

He then pulled a necklace out from his pocket and held it out in front of me

Ashley-May I?

Pitch-Of course

I then took the locket out of his hands and opened it. The locket held a picture of a young girl around the age of 13. She had solid black hair and green eyes.

Ashley-This is you're daughter

Pitch-Yes, seraphina meant the world to me. Until she grew old and died, then the man in the moon recreated her as mother nature.

I then handed the locket back to him and he took it back with great care

Ashley-Why don't you go see her?

Pitch-Some things are better left as is. I wasn't there for her when she needed me, if I hadn't of listened to them things could've been different.

Ashley-Them?

Pitch-The fearlings, before this I had a life with her and my wife. I was a general of the golden fleet, in the golden ages. I was assigned to watch over a prison filled with fearlings and dream pirates, on a completely different planet. Everything was going smoothly until they get the idea to imitate my daughter's voice and appearance, and being the fool I was then I believed them. I thought they were hurting her, so with out hesitation I opened the cage. The stupidity I felt when I realized they had tricked me was horrible, but it was too late they had already surrounded me. When I woke up, I woke up as this.

Ashley-I'm so sorry

Pitch-It's okay, it happened a long time ago. It hurt me for a long time, but I learned that the past is in the past. There's no changing what happened then, you need to focus and whats in front of you now. Speaking of which, are you sure you wanna do this?

Ashley-Yes. I have nothing left to go back to, my husband and children are gone now. And I can't help but feel I'm to blame

Pitch-Don't say that. Look I don't know what happened, but whatever it was I can tell it hurt you.

I then looked to the ground but my gaze was turned towards his when he lifted my chin, so my face was in front of his.

Pitch-But trust me when I say this, I would never hurt you. I promise you this.

Ashley-Okay, I believe you. I just don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me.

Pitch-Thats going to happen, I'll protect you.

Ashley-Thank you

Pitch-Your welcome, now we should get back to my palace. Its getting late.

He then summoned a nightmare horse, and mounted it with such grace.

Pitch-Well?

Ashley-Oh, come on stormo

Stormo then shrunk down small enough to fit in my pocket, and hopped into my jacket pocket. Pitch then held out his hand to me, and I took hold of it. He then pulled me up onto the horse's back, and I not riding a horse in years lost my balance. So I grabbed on to the closest thing to stay seated on the horse's back, curiously enough pitch didn't say a thing.

Pitch-You ready?

Ashley-Uh huh

And with that he took off into the air, but I couldn't help but look back at my slowly disappearing home.

Ashley-Goodbye… guys.

Then we were engulfed in darkness, and when we resurfaced we were flying over a forest near a small town.

Ashley-Where are we?

Pitch-Burgess

Ashley-This is where you reside?

Pitch-Not exactly…

Without any warning the nightmare shot down into the forest, I held on to pitch with as much strength as I could in fear of falling off. Then we came into a clearing with a hole and a broken bed frame above it, and the nightmare then shot straight into the hole. All I saw was darkness, until we reached the center of his domain. Where a small amount of light, brightened the room enough to see. Pitch pulled the nightmare off towards a bridge and jumped off, but what surprised me was when he helped me down.

Ashley-Thank you

Pitch-Anything for you, princess

Ashley-Princess? Where did that come from?

Pitch-Well it seems only fitting for a girl of your prestige

Ashley-Prestige? I wouldn't say I had that much respect from people, but I was well known for being #15 in the organization. And being next in line to be queen

Pitch-Well there you go, princess. Or should I say your highness

He then gave a mock bow in front of me, and I couldn't help but laugh.

Ashley-So what first?

Pitch-So eager to get started, well if you'll follow me we'll get you caught up

He then started to walk away from me, but I followed after him. We then ended up by a globe? It was made out of metal, and it had millions of lights shining on it

Ashley-What is this?

Pitch-A globe of belief, its used to keep track of how many believers the guardians have

Ashley-So if we destroy the belief in the guardians…

Pitch-Me and you will rise to power

He then rested a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at him to see him smiling at me.

Pitch-The children will believe in us again, and no longer will we be invisible

He then looked back to the globe and removed his hand

Pitch-The only thing that stopped me last time was that child jamie, right when he was about to lose belief jack brought it back.

Ashley-I got it!

Pitch-What?

Ashley-Jack is very fond of this jamie, right? Well all we have to do is destroy all the belief again, and when jamie is the last one left we destroy his belief as well.

Pitch-But jack—

Ashley-Let me finish. Since there's two of us we could split up. I could distract jack, while you destroy jamie's belief.

Pitch-Well, looks like I underestimated you

Ashley-Looks like you did

Pitch then chuckled and I laughed with him

Pitch-Now, lets get you settled in here. Then we'll start you're training

He then led me down a dark corridor of his lair, and I began my new life with pitch black. He said he could help me, so I can only hope he's telling the truth.

I will probably post again by the end of this week or the weekend


	9. Chapter 9

Though things weren't going so well back in avery, morgan was still mind wiped and heartless were still running rampant throughout the kingdom. Cassie had at least convinced morgan to help her thin them out, they were doing so that night in the castle gardens where a servant said she saw some.

Cassie-Should be down here, come on.

Morgan followed cassie into the inner garden, but entering it they saw nothing.

Morgan-Guess they left, maybe we should head back to the castle

Cassie-Yeah lets—

Cassie was cut off when a heartless tackled her to the ground, but when morgan tried to help her other heartless cut her off.

Cassie-Morgan, run! Get to the castle!

Morgan-No! I can't leave you

She then summoned her daggers and made quick work of the heartless surrounding her and cassie. When she was sure they were all gone she helped her friend to her feet.

Cassie-You shouldn't have done that…

Morgan-But—

Cassie-But if you hadn't I would be dead, so thank you

Morgan-You're welcome

But their conversation was cut short when a neoshadow crawled out of the darkness and tried to attack. Cassie tried to block it but it threw her out of the way and proceeded towards morgan.

Cassie-Morgan run!

But she couldn't she was frozen from fear, but in odder to protect herself she brought her arms up above her head awaiting the attack. When it didn't come is what confused her the most, and when she opened her eyes she saw the shadow lying on the ground severely injured trying to get up. She was so caught up at looking at the heartless she didn't even notice cassie at her side shaking her into reality.

Cassie-Morgan, you okay? Did it get you?

Morgan-I'm fine I just—

She was then cut off when a golden whip came flying out of nowhere and struck the heartless causing it to disappear. Time seemed to be frozen until morgan decided to break it.

Morgan-Did you see that?

Cassie-See what?

Morgan-That, that whip that just killed the heartless

Morgan then started to walk over to where the heartless one lay, but to her dismay there was nothing there.

Morgan-Well I guess I was just seeing things. We might as well head back…

She trailed off as she turned to see a small yellow floating man dressed in yellow sand? He was smiling at her and she felt as if she knew him, but for some reason she couldn't remember.

Morgan-Do I know you?

He just seemed to frown a little at that but floated over to her. Morgan didn't take this as a threat, because the little man didn't look like much.

Morgan-Whats your name? If you don't mind me asking

He then made images above his head and morgan clearly translated it as the sandman

Morgan-Sandman?

He nodded and smiled at her

Morgan-Can I call you sandy for short?

He then nodded again to her question and started to form sand images above his head, morgan was in the middle of translating this when cassie interrupted

Cassie-Morgan, why are you talking to yourself?

Morgan-I'm not, I'm talking to the sandman

Cassie-Sandman?

Cassie then looked closer at morgan and begun to see a the small floating man as well.

Cassie-Oh…my…god. You are real.

He then nodded at cassie, but turned back to morgan and continued to make those images above his head

Morgan-Whoa slow down, now you want me to do what?

He then made his images appear slower and morgan finally got the message

Morgan-You want me to come with you?

He then smiled and nodded eagerly

Morgan-I'm sorry but I can't go with you, its my friends they need me and I need them too

But then sandy just shook his head and started to make images above his head. They consisted of him, tooth, north, bunny, jack, and her. Then those images left and what replaced them was a picture of pitch and me.

Cassie-Wait thats ashley. Is she in trouble, who is that man with her?

Sandy then nodded and showed in cursive writing the names of him and his friends then of pitch and me.

Cassie-Pitch,what does he want with ashley?

Sandy then shrugged his shoulders and turned back to morgan trying to make her see reason

Morgan-You mean, you want me to come with you and become a guardian? Like you and your friends?

He then nodded and went to pull her along with him but she pulled away

Morgan-But that still doesn't explain why you know my name, and I wanna know who that ashley girl is. Who is she, I feel like I know her.

Sandy then started to show images above his head, saying that him and her used to be best friends.

Morgan-But I don't remember any of that, and that girl cassie said we were good friends. But I can't remember her.

Cassie-She was like this after ashley accidentally killed her, but then the moon brought her back. She doesn't remember a thing.

Morgan-Wait, if I go with you can you help me remember what happened

Sandy then nodded towards her and morgan became ecstatic

Morgan-Thank you so much, I'll go with you if you can help me I'll go. Cassie just stay here and look after the kingdom

Cassie-Of course

Morgan-Don't worry I'll fix this heartless problem soon. Alright sandy I'm ready, lets go

Sandy then pulled out a ball sized globe shook it until and image of a workshop came into view. He then threw it at the ground, and in place of it was a portal. He gestured for her to go in first

Morgan-Well, here we go

She then jumped through the portal and sandy followed after. When morgan came out of the portal she landed hard on a wooden floor. She could hear people talking around her, then someone started to talk to her. She opened her eyes and saw a large man with a white beard standing in front of her.

North-There she is, princess morgan!

Morgan-Wow, you gotta be kidding me.

Sorry about the late update I got sick with the flu and had a terrible case of writers block. Anyways I should update sometime next week or after new years. thx for all the views


	10. Chapter 10

Then without warning two yeti's pulled her up from the floor and sat her on the floor

Morgan-Hey, watch it.

North-I hope sandy treated you well

Morgan-Oh yeah, he was great

North-Good, any friend of his is a friend of ours. You obviously know sandy

Morgan-Yeah

North-This is bunny

Morgan-Hi

But he didn't answer and just looked away, he almost looked sad?

North-And this is tooth

Morgan went to greet her, but was cut off when she flew over in front of her face and started talking to her

Tooth-Hello morgan, I've heard a lot about you and your teeth!

Morgan-My what?

Tooth then started to pry morgan's mouth open and proceeded to look at her teeth

Tooth-Oh my gosh they're gorgeous, but not as great as jack and elsa's

Morgan-Jack and elsa? Who are—

But before she could finish her question she was knocked to the ground with a snowball in her face.

Tooth-Alright who threw that?

Morgan then sat up and rubbed the snow from her face, then looked to the people tooth. She saw two boys and three girls. One boy was a brunette and dressed like a viking, the other boy ice white hair and was dressed in a blue hoodie and deer skin pants, and he was carrying a shepherds crook. The girls were all in dresses, one wore a purple dress and had long blonde hair. One of the other girls was dressed in a green dress and had long curly red hair, and the last girl had ice white hair like that one boy and it was in a long side braid. She was dressed in a beautiful crystal blue dress with snowflake designs.

?-Sorry about that tooth I missed.

Tooth-Don't apologize to me, apologize to morgan

?-Morgan? Is that her?

North-Yes

The boy with the white hair then walked over to morgan lent her a hand in getting up

Jack-Sorry about that, I was aiming at hiccup's big head. My names jack frost, and you are?

Hiccup-Hey!

Morgan-Its okay, I'm morgan

Jack-I know, you're here to help us beat pitch and save that girl that he—

North-Jack!

Jack-What? Oh yeah, you don't remember anything. I know what its like, but don't worry tooth with will fix you up soon.

Morgan-Thank you, wait you can do that?

Rapunzel-Of course she can, my names rapunzel. Thats merida

She then pointed at the red headed girl

Merida-Hey

Morgan-Sandy said you guys needed my help with something else too, what was it. How come I'm here other than my memories?

North-I tell you how come, because you are guardian!

Then the elves started to play music and morgan started to back up in surprise

North-This is the best part!

But then morgan had enough, so she summoned her powers and flashed a bright light. When it cleared everyone was looking at her shocked

Morgan-What makes you think I wanna be a guardian?

North-Of course you do, music!

Morgan-No, music. Look I appreciate it, but you don't want me. I'm not cut out for this kind of thing.

Tooth-Morgan, I don't think you realize exactly what it is we do. Each of those lights is a child

She then pointed to the large globe in the middle of the room with millions of lights on it

North-A child who believes, good or bad. Naughty or nice we protect them. Okay no more wishy washy, pitch is out there doing who knows what.

Morgan-Wait that man, the one that took ashley? Thats who we're up against.

North-Yes, when he threatens us he threatens them as well

Morgan-All the more reason to pick someone more qualified

North-Pick, you think we picked? No you were chosen, like we were all chosen. By man in moon

Morgan-What?

Tooth-Last night morgan, he chose you

Bunny-Maybe

Morgan-What is your problem with me anyways?

She then started to walk towards bunny

Bunny-What do you mean?

Morgan-Don't play dumb, ever since I got here you've been giving me the cold shoulder. Whats your deal?

Bunny-My deal, I ain't got a problem. Ya know I think you're the one with a problem

Morgan-Me? Ya know what I'm done

She then started to walk away

Merida-Morgan!

Bunny-Ya know what I think we dodged a bullet on this one, what does this girl know about bringing joy to children anyway?

Elsa-Not this again

Morgan-Have you ever heard training horses? I know its no hard boiled egg, but kids like what I do.

Bunny-But you aren't made to last in a place filled with fighting, you wouldn't be able to make it five minutes. I bet ashley could make it longer than you, hell I would much rather her have her be chosen.

Jack-So you do like ashley?

Elsa-Jack, enough.

North-Morgan, walk with me.

Morgan then reluctantly followed north out of the room and to his personal workplace.

North-Fruitcake?

Morgan-No thanks

North-Now we get down to tacks of brass

Morgan-Tacks of what…

Then the door behind her slammed shut and locked. When she turned around she was facing north

North-Who are you morgan, what is your center?

Morgan-My center?

North-If man in moon chose you, you must have something special in side.

He then walked over to a shelf and picked up a russian nesting doll, with his picture on it.

North-This is how you see me no? Very big and intimidating, but if you get to know me a little…

He then handed the doll to morgan and she undid the first layer.

Morgan-You are downright jolly?

North-Not just jolly, I am also mysterious and fearless.

Morgan then undid all the layers until she got to the last one

North-And caring, and at my center…

She then undid the last layer and handed the doll inside to north

Morgan-There's a tiny wooden baby

North-Look closer

Morgan-You have big eyes

North-Yes, very big. Because they are full of wonder

He then started to point out everything in the room

North-I have always had eyes that see that wonder in everything. Eyes that see lights in the trees.

Then he led morgan out onto the balcony in the workshop

North-Wonder is what I put into the world, and what I protect in children. It is what makes me a guardian. What is your's?

Morgan-I don't know

North just smiled at her and patted her on her shoulder

North-Don't worry it will come to you, jack and elsa had the same problem. Now—

But he was cut off when her heard running coming in his and morgan's direction. It turned out to be jack and his friends.

Jack-We got a problem, fearlings are attacking tooth palace

I will probably post again near the tenth because I have bad writers block, (horrible stuff) but thx for all th views please review I want to show my mom that people like my story


	11. Chapter 11

They then started to gear up for a fight at tooth, but meanwhile all hell had broke loose at the tooth palace. Me and pitch had just arrived and sent all the fearlings after the tooth fairies. I was just sitting by watching this happen, in a way I felt bad about it. I wanted things to go back to how they were, I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I was so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed all the fearlings had chased the tooth fairies off, or that pitch had walked over to my side on one of the pillars.

Pitch-Ashley, is everything all right?

I was so startled I almost fell off the side, but luckily one of the dusks pushed me back up and flew to my side.

Ashley-Jesus christ that was close. Thanks buddy.

I then gave the dusk a hug and it disappeared. Then I turned to face pitch

Ashley-I'm fine, so what do we do now?

Pitch-We wait, I had all me fearlings capture the tooth fairies and take the tooth containers. So the children will then lose their belief in her, then the rest of our plan will follow after.

Ashley-Okay, but what happens when they get here?

Pitch-Nothing, I just want to show them the mistake they made again. When I distracted north at his domain, he called all the guardians there leaving the others domains defenseless.

Ashley-So why attack the tooth fairy first?

Pitch-She has millions of kids she has to keep up with, and it isn't a one night thing. So if she is to miss just one night of teeth, it will deal great damage.

Ashley-Oh, okay. One more question though.

Pitch-Yes?

Ashley-What do you know of bunny, I mean the easter bunny?

Pitch-Why do you ask?

Ashley-I was just wondering I met him before I came with you.

Pitch-Ashley, you will do well to stay away from him.

Ashley-Why, is he dangerous? Because he seemed pretty nice, and—

Pitch-Ashley! Do as I say and stay away from him. Understood?

Ashley-Understood.

Pitch-Good, now I need you to—

North-Jack! Look out!

We both then looked up and saw a huge red sleigh, and there were 9 people in it. Some of which I could see, but the rest I couldn't. I wanted to get a closer look, but I was stopped when the sleigh landed and pitch pulled me into the shadows and moved us to a higher place. There we listened in on them, and we saw tooth fly over and start panicking about her helpers and the teeth.

North-Tooth, are you alright?

Tooth-They took my fairies, and the teeth. All of them, they're all gone.

Then the large man pitch told me of called north went over to her along with a small golden man and bunny. The other 6 just stayed behind, and thats when pitch pulled us out of the shadows. We were about to confront them, but then one of the fairies flew over to tooth.

Tooth-Oh, thank goodness you're alright baby tooth.

Thats when pitch decided to reveal us.

Pitch-I have to say, this is very very exciting. The big four all in one place, I'm a little starstruck.

We then looked down at them, and thats when I saw her. Morgan.

Pitch-Did you like my show on the globe north, got you all together didn't I.

Tooth-Pitch, you have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!

She then started to charge at us, so I stepped in front of pitch and held up my staff to stop her.

Tooth-Its you

Ashley-I don't wanna hurt anybody, just back away slowly.

Tooth-What has he done to you?

She then backed away and went back to her friend's sides.

North-Why are you doing this again and involving young ashley?

Pitch then came to my side, and rested his hand on my shoulder.

Pitch-Involve her? She chose to help me willingly, she seeks the same as I do. To be believed in. Maybe we're tired of hiding in the shadows.

Jack-Maybe thats where you belong!

Pitch then used the shadows and formed under a platform jack was standing on.

Pitch-Go suck and ice sickle frost.

Jack then made to grab him but pitch was already gone and took form behind… oh no, morgan.

Pitch-Hang on is this princess morgan?

Morgan-Just morgan to you! Now who are you and what do you want with ashley?

It hurt me to see morgan like this, she was scared but of what I'm not sure.

Pitch-Since when are you all so chummy?

Morgan-We're not…

Pitch-Oh good, a neutral party

Morgan then turned to see pitch standing behind her, and she readied her daggers.

Pitch-Well, I'm gonna ignore you. But now you get to see how ashley felt all those years ago.

He then started to walk away from her, but bunny chased after him. Pitch then vanished and reformed on a higher platform beside me, then jack and his friends started to charge at us. So I summoned stormo and made him scare them back.

Pitch-Easy ashley, they won't do us any harm. Now that we're a threat.

We then turned and faced them, the only two people I could look at were bunny and morgan. I felt horrible when pitch said that to morgan, I wish I could just go talk to her.

Bunny-Ashley, why are you doing this? This isn't you, what ever happened to looking after your friends and family?

I just stood there beside pitch listening to what bunny was saying to me, and it sorta reminded me of what saix told me when I first came to the organization. When axel wanted to kill me.

Bunny-I know that you were close to them, they were all you had. I know what its like to lose the people you love, but you don't have to do this.

I was so caught up in listening to bunny that I started to see a silhouette of saix behind him. That was when I snapped, I started to back behind pitch and a lone tear escaped my eye.

Ashley-Please just leave me alone

Bunny looked at me confused and a little heartbroken?

Pitch-You see guardians, she wants nothing to do with any of you. So it would be in your best interest—

Morgan-Ashley, don't listen to him.

Everyone then turned to look at morgan

Ashley-Morgan, you're okay?

Morgan-I guess I am. As well as can be expected when the moon mind wiped me.

Ashley-What, no. They wouldn't do that to you, you were like family to us.

Morgan-Who exactly is us?

I then looked to the sky pleading with kingdom hearts to help her.

Ashley-No, no please.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see pitch

Pitch-We have to go

Ashley-Okay

Morgan-Ashley, wait!

Ashley-Leave me alone morgan

And with that pitch summoned his favorite nightmare onyx and he mounted her and helped me up. When we were about to leave we were attacked by bolts of ice, we turned to see jack and elsa in a fighting stance along with their three friends.

Pitch-Hand on to me

He then made the nightmare jump the ledge and head for the shadows, but the guardians and morgan followed after us. They were attacking left and right but soon we made it to the safety of the darkness. Pitch then used the shadows to teleport us to his lair. When the guardians caught up they were at the pond below tooth palace.

North-They're gone

Bunny-I can't believe I let him get away with her, this is all my fault.

Tooth-Bunny, you couldn't have known.

Tooth then flew over to the pond and picked up a few stray tooth containers. Morgan saw how troubles she looked and walked over to her.

Morgan-I'm sorry about the fairies.

Tooth-You should have seen them, they put up such a fight.

Morgan-Why would pitch want ashley?

Tooth-Its a long story, it was the same with jack. Pitch and jack had been ignored for centuries, pitch tried to reason with him to join him. But jack rejected him. You didn't hear this from me, but north always saw jack as his son. The same with pitch, but jack didn't wanna hurt people. Every time those two face off pitch will never hurt jack beyond repair. Pitch still tries to make him see his side of things, but jack never listened and thats when he met elsa. I think he convinced ashley with the same stuff he told jack.

Morgan-Oh my god, so ashley is like jack's replacement?

Tooth-Exactly

Morgan-And what about bunny, I mean he seems upset about the whole ashley thing.

Tooth-I don't know, he's always had a problem with getting attached to people. He never wants to get too close, because if he lost them…

Morgan-Did something happen?

Tooth-In the dark ages when pitch was worse, he killed the entire pooka race except for bunny

Morgan-Jesus christ, we have to stop him.

Morgan then ran over to the other guardians.

Merida-I'm with the lass, we can't just sit around and do nothing

Tooth-But we can't abandon our posts, that was how he alost got us last time.

Jack-We can deal with them for you guys.

Elsa-Yeah, let us do this. With us working as a team he can't stop us

Morgan-You aren't going to hurt ashley are you

Bunny-No mate they won't, cause I'm going to track her down and help her see reason

Morgan-Really you would do that?

Bunny-Of course, now you should help them collect the teeth.

Rapunzel-Yeah, come on it'll be fun. Then we'll find pitch and get your memories

Morgan-I'm in.

They all then split up, but meanwhile me and pitch had just returned from tooth palace.

Pitch-Well that went better than I thought.

He then jumped off onyx and helped me off as well.

Pitch-Now we have to act fast when the lights start going out.

He then walked over to the globe and started to watch for the disappearing lights, but thats when he noticed I was still standing there with onyx at my side.

Pitch-Ashley, are you even listening?

Ashley-What, oh sorry. Just spacing out a bit, what were you saying?

Pitch-Its what the rabbit said wasn't it?

Ashley-…

Pitch-You saw 'him' didn't you

I then started to cry

Ashley-Yes, he was angry at me.

Pitch then walked over to me and hugged me

Pitch-For what?

Ashley-For helping you create a new dark age

Pitch-Don't worry about what he says he's gone now. It was your decision to make to be here. Now…

He then trailed off and I looked up to him.

Ashley-What is it?

Pitch then let me go and walked over to the globe.

Pitch-The lights, why aren't they going out?

Onyx then trotted over and told her master what the young guardians and morgan were doing.

Pitch-They're collecting the teeth. The others are handling they're main jobs…

Ashley-What are we gonna do?

Pitch-I hate to say it, but we have to kidnap the guardian of fun himself. Jack frost.


	12. Chapter 12

Ashley-No! You can't do that. You said no one was going to get hurt

Pitch-No one but the guardians, ashley this has to be done.

Ashley-No it doesn't

Pitch-Yes it does, don't you see that boy got in the way last time. He's getting in the way now, if he is out of the way the guardians will abandon the children and look for him. Along with his friends.

Ashley-He's just a child himself, he's just doing what his heart tells him.

Pitch-You're either with me on this or you're not.

Ashley-Maybe bunny was right.

Before I could finish pitch was on me in a second. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to him.

Ashley-Let go of me!

Pitch-No I don't think I will, it seems like you have forgotten your place.

With that said nightmare sand started to move from his hand onto my body. It was consuming me, turning me into a heartless shadow.

Ashley-No, stop. Please pitch, don't do this.

He then let go of me and I fell to the floor, writhing in pain from the sand.

Pitch-I'm sorry ashley, you left me no choice.

I thought it was the sand, but I could actually hear the sympathy in his voice. But thats when I started to loose myself.

Ashley-Pitch please, this isn't you

Pitch-You deliberately disobeyed me when I told you to stay away from the guardians. This is for your own good, I promise it'll all be over soon.

That was the last thing I heard when I had blacked out, my last thought I should have listened to bunny. Meanwhile in burgess morgan was standing a little boys room in burgess with jack and elsa. The others were out gathering nearby teeth. Jack was bent down beside the boy's bed, gathering the child's tooth. Morgan then noticed that jack was looking longingly at a picture of the boy with an older man, most likely his dad.

Morgan-You know him don't you?

Jack-Yeah, he was first believer. Jamie It feels like forever ago when he first saw me.

Elsa-But now he can't see us, he's older now.

Morgan-Do you I will ever be believed in? Since I'm you know a spirit now

Jack-Of course I could help you, I just tell jason here your real and he'll see you

Morgan-Thank you I really owe you guys big ti—

But she was cut off when they heard the beating of wings, the looked to the window and saw hiccup, toothless, and rapunzel

Hiccup-Whats taking yo two slowpokes so long

Rapunzel-Yeah, we need to check up on tooth

Then an arrow snagged the side of the window and climbed up the rope attached

Merida-Oh I see how it is, all working together to make sure the ginger gets last place.

Morgan-You think I need help to beat a ginger, check it out red-head.

Morgan then held out her bag of teeth

Merida-You call that a bag of choppers, now thats a bag of choppers.

Merida then held out her slightly bigger bag.

Hiccup-Guys this isn't a competition, this is about tooth. But if it was…

He then slung a giant bag of teeth onto the floor in front of them.

Hiccup-I win!

But before he could finish a light shined in his face. They looked at the bed and saw the child was awake.

Jason-Hiccup, merida, rapunzel, elsa, jack! I knew you'd come.

Jack-Yeah, kiddo we came

Morgan-He can see us?

Jack-Oh, yeah. Jason this is my friend morgan, morgan this is jason

Jason's eyes then moved to where morgan was still standing and smiled at her

Morgan-Hey jason

Jason-Your princess morgan?

Morgan-Yeah, how did you know that?

Jason-I read about the kingdom of avery, with the queen kayla and her sister ashley.

Morgan-Oh.

Elsa-Guys he's still awake

Hiccup-Right, rapunzel knock him out

Rapunzel then grabbed her frying pan and started towards the boy

Merida-With the dream sand sandy gave ya lass

Rapunzel-Oh.

But when she pulled it out jason's greyhound got in merida's face growling

Jason-What are you doing abby, thats merida. Stop

Merida-No I got this, nobody panic

Jack-Thats a greyhound, do you know what greyhounds do to gingers?

Merida-Well he's never met a ginger like me

Morgan wasn't paying any attention when she backed up into a alarm clock

Merida-Oh no

Merida then ran around the room trying to escape the dog. Rapunzel threw the dream sand but it everyone else including her, except for jack and morgan

Morgan-Whoops

Jack-Man I wish I had a camera.

Morgan-Yeah, but what—

She was cut off by a horse's whinny, her and jack turned to the window and saw two nightmares staring at them. But they soon took off.

Morgan-Jack come on we can find pitch

Morgan the summoned mac and chased after the nightmares, jack was hesitant to leave his friends but decided they'd be fine. So he jumped into the wind and it led him to morgan's side. The two chased after the nightmares till morgan got separated from jack. She chased the nightmare to rooftop, and when it lose her morgan stopped it with a bolt of lightning.

Morgan-I got him!

She then went over to the fallen and started to examine.

Morgan-Jack! Jack, did you see that?

She then started to poke at it with her knives

Morgan-Look at this thing

Pitch-Morgan

Morgan then turned and pointed her weapons at the man pitch she had yet to meet formally.

Morgan-You

She then shot lighting at him but he melted into the shadows and reformed and a nearby rooftop.

Pitch-You know for a neutral party you spend a lot time with those weirdos. This isn't your fight morgan

Morgan-You made it my fight when you took ashley away!

Pitch-Ashley? Why do you care about ashley?

Pitch then noticed a glimpse of blue beside him, and when he looked over he was surprised to see jack.

Pitch-(You're right where I want you now frost) Now this is who I'm looking for.

Jack-I'm gonna give you one chance let ashley go and give morgan her teeth.

Pitch-Or what?

Jack-This, rapunzel now!

Then out nowhere a strand of long blonde hair grabbed pitch and beat him into two buildings then slung him into the street. Then rapunzel appeared on the street with jack and morgan.

Morgan-Remind me not to get on your bad side

Jack however wasn't listening instead advancing on pitch.

Pitch-Okay easy jack, don't do something stupid. You don't know what its like to be weak and hated.

Pitch then got to his feet and faced jack

Pitch-It was stupid of me to mess with ashley, so I'll tell what you can have her back.

And with that pitch disappeared into the shadows

Morgan-Ashley?

Jack-Huh?

Morgan-Its ashley!

Morgan then ran past jack, and when jack turned to see what she was talking about he saw me. I was standing in the street with my hood down and my staff in my hand.

Jack-Morgan wait up, rapunzel go get he others

Rapunzel-Got it

Rapunzel then left and jack walked over to me and morgan

Morgan-Ashley, its me morgan. I mean I know I don't remember you, but I've heard so much about you.

But I didn't answer her, I just stood there emotionless.

Morgan-Ashley?

She then went to reach out to me, but stepped back away from her and raised my staff to point at her.

Jack-Morgan, get back.

Morgan-Ashley, whats wrong with you its me.

I then raised my head enough so they could see my eyes. They were solid yellow, like pitch's were.

Ashley-I am not your friend anymore.

Morgan-Huh?

Then my dusk's started to swarm around me and the two in front of me.

Jack-Morgan, we gotta go!

Jack then grabbed morgan right when the dusks attacked and pulled her out of the way. He then shot down some of my dusks with his frost, but before I could attack I heard a high pitched noise.

Jack-Nightfury get down!

jack then pulled morgan to the ground, and when I looked up I saw a dragon firing at my dusks killing many of them. I saw the two riders were that viking boy, that girl rapunzel, the blonde and the red head. I knew I wouldn't stand a chance so I mounted stormo and flew into the storm clouds, looking for pitch. Meanwhile jack grabbed morgan flew into the sky, he headed straight for toothless and his friends. He placed morgan on the rooftop beside them.

Morgan-Where are you going?

Jack-To end this, elsa if I don't come back. Don't come after me.

Elsa then jumped off of toothless and hugged jack.

Elsa-Jack please don't do this, I love you.

Jack-I love you too elsa, but its just something I have to do.

Jack then let her and flew up into the air

Morgan-Are you guys seriously just going to let him do this?

Merida-Of course not

Hiccup-Friends help each other no matter what. So guys get on

Merida and rapunzel then jumped onto toothless, but elsa and morgan just stood there.

Hiccup-Guys?

Elsa-I got my own ride.

Elsa then whistled and a out of the sky dove a huge blue bird.

Morgan-Me too

Morgan whistled as well and mac came out of a magic portal and trotted over to morgan. The two then mounted their ride and looked up to the sky.

Elsa-Jack, I'm coming just hold on.

With that they all took off into the sky and started to fight off fearlings and dusks, all while looking for jack. Meanwhile deep inside the storm jack was still searching for pitch.

Pitch-Looking for something?

Jack then turned to be faced with pitch

Jack-You

Pitch-Me, now be a good boy and drop the staff

Jack-Why, you scared of a fight?

Pitch-I don't you to get hurt, I need you jack. So lower your weapon and come quietly

Jack-Yeah, right like I'd ever go with you willingly

Pitch-I tried to warn you, ashley be a dear.

Without any warning jack was hit on his head with my staff, and he fell onto the cloud of black sand with my and pitch.

Jack-What… just hit me?

He then looked up and saw me.

Jack-Ashley… don't do this

Pitch-Get the staff I got him, I don't want him escaping.

I then knelt down and picked up his staff, pitch leaned down grabbed jack by the scruff of his hoodie and pulled him to his feet.

Jack-Let… go of… me

Pitch then grabbed jack by his chin and forced him to look at his friends.

Pitch-You are going to watch your friends fall one by one, then it'll be your turn. But that aside we're going home jack.

Pitch the grabbed jack's arms and forced them behind his back. Then tied them with the shadows, along with his ankles.

Pitch-Ashley, we gotta go

Ashley-Got it

I then got in front of pitch and started my transformation. A bright light engulfed me, but when it cleared there I stood in the form of a purple dragon

Ashley-Come on

But jack was having none of it, he started to struggle with all his might in pitch's hold.

Pitch-Stop fighting me, jack!

Jack-No!

Pitch-You leave me no choice then

Black sand then started climb up jack's arms and to his face, and when it did reach his face he started to become drowsy.

Jack-No, no please. Don't do this pitch…

Morgan-Guys, look!

They then looked at us and saw that we were getting ready to escape. And jack was almost unconscious in pitch's grasp

Elsa-They have jack, I gotta help!

Morgan-Elsa, wait!

but it was too late she was flying towards us, shooting ice at us.

Pitch-Ashley do something, she's getting closer.

Jack-Elsa…

Pitch-Shh jack, its going to be okay. I got you

Jack then clung tighter to pitch's robe as pitch pulled jack's small frame closer, but then I started to breath fire at elsa. This knocked her and her bird back far enough for pitch to open a way out of there.

Pitch-Ashley now

I then flew into the air and dove into the portal, leaving the young guardians behind and taking the young jack frost with us.

Elsa-No, no please. Don't take him away from me

Elsa then collapsed on her bird and started to cry, even when morgan and the others came by to check on her she didn't raise her head.

Rapunzel-Wheres jack?

Merida-Elsa?

Elsa then raised her head and looked at them.

Elsa-They took jack, they kidnaped him.


End file.
